yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Minamoto
Momo Minamoto is the protagonist of the yuri series Release the Spyce. The daughter of a police officer. She's always well-mannered and timid and always looks to be as useful as possible on her missions, even when she occasionally messes up. Her birthday is on June 29. Yuri Feats *Since the school entrance ceremony, she have always admired Yuki *One evening, when Yuki walked passed her and greeted her in a corridor, she was shy that she was blushing, and kept staring at her until she went away, she also viewed her sparkling. *She loves how Yuki is strong, pretty, stylish, and smart. *At Wasabi restaurant, she used her sensitive tongue's ability on Mei, to tell how she was doing physically. *Hugging her pillow one night of a day she got to talk with Yuki, she expressed her happiness through burying her head on the pillow, with her legs dancing. *She was so excited to visit Yuki's house one night her abilities as a spy was tested. *She forced herself to drink the tea that 'Yuki' had made, dispite its foul taste. Although 'Yuki' turned out to be a disguised Fū. *At Mei's capturing mission, she licked the chest of a disguised Fū. *Viewing Yuki's home-made cooking, her eyes twinkled with joy, and her cheeks were blushing before starting to eat. *Before a mission, once Yuki tied her backpack properly around her bust, she blushed. *Before the brothal infiltration mission, she admired Yuki saying that she looks sexy in a dress. *By going ahead and getting the client's info, she was hoping to be praised by Yuki, but after she ended up making Yuki apologize to the Tsukikage members, she felt remorse that she walked home missing the store she used to greet often on her way home, because she just wanted to be praised by her. *Blushing while laying on bed, she wished she could be more friendly with Yuki, in an effort to not cause any trouble for her, she started with her training. *Inside the train, she was shy about sharing a Spyce with Yuki. *In the middle of a mission, she rushed to give Yuki a hug since she was moved by her words of loyalty. *As soon as she heard from Yuki how she is the most important person to her, the water cups put on her shoulders slipped to the ground as she lose her concentration, and stopped the training timidly, then asked her to go to places like amusement parks and fireworks display during summer break. *Her recovery speeds up if she feels Yuki's touch. *To go out with Yuki is what filled her with excitement the morning she found her hiding inside her wardrobe. As long as she's with Yuki, she'd have fun anywhere. *In an amusement park, she was happy and blushing to get a commemorative photo of her clinging to Yuki's arm. *One night, she put her hand on Yuki's chest to feel her passionate heartbeat which conveys her feelings towards her previous mentor, Nagaho. *To her, Yuki still look like a beautiful woman even when viewing her from behind. *Since Yuki appreciated her work of detecting Fumiko's identity as a member of Moryu's secret society, she was glad she could assist her. *While having a meal at a restaurant with Yuki, her face flushed with pink and she was panicking since Yuki ate a food bit which was sticking to her cheek. *When Yuki praises her, she gets fired up. *One night, she asked Yuki to do a night patrol of Sorasaki together on her bike as they make their way home. *As she put her arms around Yuki's waist, and clinging to her back, she wished things could stay like this forever, without taking an apprentice of her own. *Inside a car, she licked Tendo's cheek to confirm her if she was trustworthy. *She cried when she lost Yuki. *The evening she reunited with Yuki, she hugged her passionately. *Her remaining weakness as a result from Yuki's overprotective tendency towards her: Even though Momo can walk on her own in the end, she still fawns over Yuki and demands her attention. *The night Yuki ordered Momo to shoot her with the memory eraser, she couldn't do it only after she stayed in her embrace until sunrise. *One time, she wore a wig which resembles Nagaho's hair, then rolled with and cuddled Yuki hugging pillow excitedly on the bed. *Even after shooting Yuki with one of the memory eraser upon her request, she feels like she's still watching her. Gallery Videotogif_2019.03.23_07.22.59.gif Screenshot_20190325-103831.png Screenshot_20190325-104100.png Screenshot_20190325-102710.png Screenshot_20190325-103030.png Screenshot_20190327-002214.png Screenshot_20190323-073515.png Screenshot_20190602-003202.png Videotogif_2019.06.03_23.57.15.gif Videotogif_2019.06.03_23.57.40.gif Screenshot_20190603-233217.png Screenshot_20190603-233408.png Screenshot_20190603-233043.png Screenshot_20190603-230914.png Screenshot_20190602-004614.png Screenshot_20190810-120519.png Videotogif_2019.08.10_12.32.23.gif Videotogif_2019.08.11_21.10.29.gif Screenshot_20190810-114824.png Screenshot_20190810-115428.png Category: Release the Spyce Category: Characters Category: Akarui